mixedrealitylabfandomcom-20200215-history
Report for ACE 2010 Conference - Taipei, Taiwan Doros Polydorou
The 7th International Conference on Advances in Computer Entertainment Technology 17 - 19 November, 2010 Taipei, Taiwan The International Conference on Advances in Computer Entertainment Technology (ACE) is an international conference attracting people from a wide range of disciplines including the arts, sociology, technology and design. ACE 2010 aspires to bring together researchers and practitioners from industry and academia to present and discuss their work as well as form collaborations for future projects. The conference was divided into three sections, the presentation of full and short papers, the creative showcase and a poster session. All three sections covered a range of topics from interactive social games, new technologies for theme parks and DJs, art installations on airport roofs and many more. Creative Showcase Section The MXR lab was being represented by three different projects on the creative showcase section. Liquid interface, Ambicraft and Emmeleia, the latter one being my own project. Liquid Interface : Even though there were some problems being faced at set up (due to some equipment being damaged on transfer) the demo was set up successfully on the second day and it worked beautifully, rightfully winning the best demo award. Ambicraft: The texture based installation which by now has more or less travel the whole world, once again managed to wow the impression of the people by using a subtle, natural and non-screen based interactive animated surface. Emmeleia: My own project was an interactive dance performance, made by the Emmeleia platform I have created. Utilizing camera vision system and sensors a performer from the DX5 group created a choreography on the spot to interact creatively with the projected 3d graphics. The comments were overall pretty positive, and people were interested to learn about the technology and the concept behind the work. As my project is mainly a theoretical one and this was just a prove of concept, I realize that the project stands much better as part of a performance and not as a stand alone piece. Group Jump Rope: This interactive game was set up by two lovely girls from Japan, and it allowed user to play together a game of jump and rope, synchronizing to the music. I found it an entertaining way to pass time as well as perform some physical exercise but not big on building team collaboration skills. Full / Short Papers These are some of the full papers which I found interesting : Digital Collages by Philippe Codognet : This tool, almost in a mystified quality, merged together a series of digital photographs into a video collage creating a beautifully crafted still frame but still animated story. The flow of the end result was amazing and it would certainly by an interesting piece of software I would like to get my hands on. Recommending rides : This was an interesting research focused on identifying a personalized optimum path during a visit to a theme park. By answering some questions the program was crafting a route for you through the park, presenting it in the form of a phone application. It would be interesting to see how this projected will evolve and if it ever reaches a public release. RoboJockey : A platform for real time interactive robot manipulation, this system can be used to choreograph the robot to perform simple dance movements through a simple visual language. Being in the discipline of performing arts, I could identify the potential of the project but unfortunately it's a work which can be easily overshadowed by more creative works by contemporary robotic artists (such as L.P.Demers). Attending the conference with seven other people from the lab was a great experience, which not only advance the collaborative energy of the group but also gave birth to new ideas and inspirations. I greatly enjoyed the conference, met a few contacts for possible future collaborators and get to explore an amazing city. I would like to thank the MXR lab for this opportunity and for sending me to the conference. Doros Polydorou